Grabbing Opportunities
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: They had missed their chance in high school. Now having met again will Ryan and Kelsi grab this opportunity or let it slip though their fingers once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Grabbing Opportunities**

She was there, she was finally there - the big apple. New York the place where it all happened, the home of Broadway here one day she might compose and play.

She had dreamed of this as a kid, a teenager and all though college in LA. She just wished she could have experienced it with him. Still even without him, she would experienced it as she ought to with a smile and slightly in awe. She had a fantastic opportunity in her hands, she got to teach at a high school - change children's lives. All while looking for her big break on Broadway.

In high school, Kelsi never received a scholarship to Julliard but she did receive from USC Thornton School of Music in Southern California. Her parents had vied for her to stay in Albuquerque but she spread her wings and left home. Ryan was the one to receive the scholarship to Julliard, if she remembered rightly he had offered it to her and asked Julliard to consider her instead of him but she had urged him to go for it, and he had been in New York for the past six years.

Before she started at the school, she had two days to tour the city and take it in and she was in awe. It was an amazing place.

The next two days where filled with finishing of her apartment, finding out how to get to and from her home and work and filling touring the city.

She started at Long Island City High School – it was her first day.

"Hey beautiful need someone to show you around," came a voice.

Kelsi sighed she knew due to her size she could be mistaken for a high school kid.

"Boys run along," came a voice. A voice filled with authority.

"Yes Mr Evans," muttered the guys, running past Kelsi. Who tensed at the voice and name.

Of all the places she had to end up in the same high school as him.

She turned around.

Her eyes travelled up and locked with eyes of her saviour. Blue eyes, his eyes - Ryan Evans – the one that got away without realizing it.

"Kelsi?" he asked.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Grabbing Opportunities**

**Chapter 2**

"Kelsi?" asked Ryan.

She nodded and he grabbed her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ryan.

"Trying to find me way to the principal office," answered Kelsi. "I'm the new music teacher."

"Well allow me to show you the way," smiled Ryan, offering her his arm.

"So I thought you'd be working the Broadway circuit," said Kelsi.

"I'm drabbling at the moment waiting for my big break though," answered Ryan. "I thought you'd be doing the same."  
>"That's why I'm here," answered Kelsi.<p>

"Well here's the principals office," smiled Ryan.

"Thanks," smiled Kelsi, turning.

"Hey Kels," said Ryan.

She turned back.

"I've missed you," he whispered, stepping forward.

She smiled and nodded as he hugged her. "Me too."

"How about catching up after school. I can show you the sights go for some dinner?" asked Ryan.

"I'd like that but I'm still trying to find my way around the city," said Kelsi.

"Hey I've been in New York six years I won't let you get lost," smiled Ryan.

"Ok I'll take you up on that offer. I have a meeting now. I have the same number," smiled Kelsi, before she was ushered into the principal's office.

"The one that got away," thought Ryan, as he walked towards his dance studio. "Maybe she hadn't gotten away at all."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Grabbing Opportunities**

**Chapter 3**

In had been five weeks and Kelsi was still settling in. Being back with Ryan was amazing the was the one that got away no doubt about it. Her feelings were returning as strong as they were six years ago. Of course Ryan was as oblivious as he was back then.

It was six years later though Kelsi knew Ryan didn't have a girlfriend. She wasn't the shy girl she was in high school she would make a move – eventually.

Of course someone else could snap him in a moment notice. He was and had grown into a good looking man. Any woman would be lucky to be with him.

Kelsi knew it would probably never be her.

He would make a move at some point. Kelsi had grown into a gorgeous lady – not that she wasn't in high school – she was – but now she was stunning and he would make a move before some other lucky bloke got her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
